


Why Tony Stark Threatens, But Can Never Give Away Dummy.

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bot Feels, Feels, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of how and why Tony Stark built Dummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Tony Stark Threatens, But Can Never Give Away Dummy.

**Author's Note:**

> The canon divergence tag is because in canon, Dummy is built when Tony is 7 for a science project.  
> In this Dummy isn't created until much, much later.

Based of [THIS](http://24.media.tumblr.com/67bc5dd4c3b0cf40b985004e1bbc5cbe/tumblr_mmbyhlPAeE1ro536qo1_500.jpg) beautifully heartbreaking piece of artwork by [Reducto1](http://reducto1.tumblr.com/post/49852097234/tony-and-his-only-friend-dummy) on tumblr.

 

He’s just finished his second ever class at MIT when he receives a phone call from his father’s secretary.

Tony doesn’t really hear much of what she has to say after the first sentence.

He flies back to New York for the double funeral, in which Obie had taken care of and then proceeds to raid his father’s alcohol cabinet and drink it dry.

Tony finds his way down to the lab and looks at Howard’s half-finished prototypes and glares at them.

In his drunken stupor he lets himself cry, cold and alone in the workshop. He wishes he had someone to talk to, someone to listen no matter what.

The idea hits him so suddenly.

He works for days and days, fuelled by alcohol and no sleep.

When he’s finished the robotic arm whirs to life.

“Okay let’s see what you can do,”

While the arm looks impressive its aim is off, its grip too light, it drops everything it picks up, knocks over things it misses and generally is a failure. What’s new.

Howard had told him that from day one, nothing he ever built would be good enough.

“Why did I even bother?” Tony sighs. The arm whirs at him.

“Useless heap of scrap metal,” He glares at the robot. “Don’t even know why I made you! You’re such a! such a dummy!” His voice gets louder as the hysteria sets in. “Yeah that’s what I’ll call you! Dummy because you’re fucking USELESS!” He shouts and then sinks to the floor crying.

“Like me,” He sobs quietly, finally allowing himself to mourn the loss of his parents.

Something soft and gentle brushes his hair, Tony looks up.

Dummy is trying to pet him.

Tony sighs, clutching his friends hand and cries some more.

 

 


End file.
